One Punch Natsu
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: Just a one shot that I found funny to write. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think in a review.
1. Jellal

Natsu Dragneel: A Dragon Slayer with the reputation of a god amongst those in Fairy Tail, beat their previous Ace in one shot. On a team with Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy, a blue cat that he hatched from an egg as a six year old boy. Strong enough to clear S-Class quests like it's no problem, said to have never lost a battle. Despite his strength however, he is still not S-Class in the guild.

The council read the description of Natsu Dragneel. Recently Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord and was being beaten badly until Natsu arrived on the scene by coincidence and ended the fight in a matter of three seconds.

"This is ridiculous. Anyway, what's the situation with your brother Siegrain?" They asked the blue haired heavenly mage and he smirked.

"Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfillia are at the Tower of Heaven right now." Siegrain said, pulling up a lacrima. "I am having Ultear look into it and observe it right now." It zoom to the top of the tower.

Erza was fighting Jellal and he kicked her in the gut. They could hear the fight clearly so when they heard loud footsteps and a man with pink hair entered the rook, they grinned, getting to witness his 'so called strength'.

Natsu stared at Jellal for a moment. Jellal began to laugh and he charged a magical blast above his head.

(One Punch Man OP. 1)

Natsu punched toward him and obliterated the top of the tower with the wind of his punch, blowing Jellal out of existence and Siegrain with him. The council stared in shock at Natsu who just turned to Erza and helped her up, picking her up piggy back style and making his way back down the tower. Gray and Lucy were waiting for them with smiles and they left back to Fairy Tail but Natsu turned back to the tower.

Erza just shook her head as he cocked his fist back and punched, wiping the remainder of the island from existence.

**Liky?**


	2. Oracion Seis

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared and he slammed his hand into the chest of a larger monster creature but it just sizzled out and the monster laughed, punching Natsu and sending him flying back through a few buildings but Natsu burst out of them and punched him harder this time, sending him back but another similar monster grabbed him from the back and Natsu burst with flames, incinerating the man behind him and dashing at the now multiplying monster.

"Secret Lotus of the Fire Dragon: Serious Series!" Natsu roared as he closed in.

"Fire Dragon's Judgment!" Natsu yelled and he punched, obliterating the monsters in front of him and creating a hole in the earth that was visible from space. Natsu looked up and sighed.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled, waking up and looked around he stood up and made his way out of the small home he had built for himself away from Fiore. He wandered aimlessly to the guild and sat down, shirtless and in his white pants.

"Natsu." Erza said and she sat at him table. He nodded to her and she felt the wind from the nod. She shivered a bit. "How'd you sleep?" She asked and he shrugged, almost blowing a hole in the roof.

"That's it!" Natsu looked over his shoulder. "I challenge you to a fight punch boy!" Gray yelled and Natsu stood up.

"G-Gray, are you stupid!?" Erza yelled and Natsu held up his hand.

"I'm actually looking forward to this." Natsu said and he punched his palm, blowing away the wall of the guild. "My bad." Natsu said and he began to walk out of the guild. "C'mon princess." Natsu said and Gray followed him outside.

"Stop brats!" Makarov said and Natsu looked at him confused. "Natsu I've volunteered you to go to face Oracion Seis." Natsu sighed and nodded.

"Ok I'll be back." Natsu said, walking away and Makarov just shook his head.

-Oracion Seis-

Even Jura of the Earth was defeated at the hands of Zero, the master of Oracion Seis. He was laughing as he stomped on Jura's head and he was suddenly blown off his feet with a gust of wind. Natsu help up a little girl with blue hair. "I apologize little girl, it seems that I was a bit late." Natsu said and Wendy shook her head.

"N-No its that your here that matters."

"Natsu's here?" Jura asked and Wendy nodded. "We win Zero, the number one wizard is here. He beat the number one wizard saint." Jura said and Zero sweatdropped a bit.

"Whatever!" He yelled. "Plunge into the-"

"Huh?" He stopped and looked at Natsu. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked and Zero frowned.

"I'm killing-" He was obliterated by a punch from Natsu and Natsu shook his head comically.

"Bad guys and monologues man." He said and he turned to the others. "Get up, we're going home." Natsu said.

**That's chapter two.**


End file.
